Samael (Silent Hill)
Samael (also spelled Sammael) is a god-like dark entity from an unknown plane of existence and a major villain in the Silent Hill comics. Basically this is God from the Silent Hill survival horror videogame series. Background Samael's place in the hierarchy of her kind is unclear. Whately, as a mediating member of the same race as Samael, refers to the otherworldy entity as "an emissary". Of what, exactly, is not built upon. Whately claims that, because of her powerful nature, Samael can be likened to a god by human standards. In her natural plane of existence, Samael appears to take on the form of an anthropomorphic goat, while an empty vessel, typically the body of a physically and emotionally damaged sentient, is necessary when Samael wishes to exist in corporeal form on other planes of existence. It is implied that many other beings like Samael exist, but they are never introduced. Personality As told by Whately, Samael is a voracious being, contented only with blood sacrifice and suffering. Wanting control of the mortal realm, it was that driving force that compelled Samael to allow herself to be born on Earth. When Samael finally crosses into the mortal world, She, possessing the body of Connie Mills, appears sentient, but seeks only to ease her hunger by consuming the souls of those who cross her path and possesses concern for little else. Powers and Abilities Being a god-like figure, Samael is known to possess several supernatural abilities. Among them, Samael has demonstrated the ability to travel between numerous planes of existence. However, because of the sheer amount of energy required to do so, as well as needing a suitable vessel to contain her essence, doing so often is impractical. In addition to traversing the various planes of existence, Samael is able to warp between locations situated within a single plane of existence, possesses enhanced durability, and the capability to consume the life forces of individuals in order to increase her own strength. Had things gone as they were intended, Samael would have been able to recreate reality as she saw fit, also was stated the the reality itself may rent asunder by the mere Samael's presence. Birth and Death Throughout the course of the series, several options are presented that could be used to foster Samael's birth. ''Dying Inside'' Whately is first introduced as the guardian of a female patient said to be sleeping within the depths of Brookhaven Hospital. This patient is implicated as being the progenitor of the darkness that has engulfed Silent Hill. Whether she is the woman who was impregnated with the seed of Samael or not is never confirmed. ''Hunger'' Douglas Brenneman begins to experience strange changes in the world around him on the 11th of June, during an unspecified year. The oddities seem to have been triggered by a bizarre murder early in the day, and the occurrences only continue to strengthen as the day presses on, culminating in Silent Hill becoming completely engulfed in an otherworldly inferno. Throughout this madness, Douglas searches for his fiancee, Rosy, and it's during his search that he encounters the stranger Whately. Choosing Douglas to be the author of a book detailing the events that had begun in Silent Hill, Whately makes known to Douglas the existence and eminent birth of Samael. A human female, chosen by a Dr. Aickmann who practices out of Brookhaven Hospital, has been impregnated with the seed of Samael and struggles against the entity's will, trying to protect both herself and her world. According to Whately, the birth is not an assured event, and the possibility that Samael won't be born into the mortal realm is very real. Taking into account the events of Dead/Alive, it appears that the female host was able to overcome the influence of Samael, though Silent Hill would remain forever changed. ''Dead/Alive'' Lenora, a powerful witch and cohort of Whately, searches for a female candidate who is capable of receiving the essence of Samael and serving as a vessel for that essence. Such a host is found in the form of Connie Mills, a woman of no true notoriety, save she may have once held the unborn child of actor Kenneth Carter, a man who was born only half-human to a monstrous mother and human father. Kenneth is destined to kill the filled vessel and release the essence of Samael, allowing the being to fully integrate itself into the mortal realm. To facilitate the implantation of Samael into Connie, Whately and the Order set about to seed nightmares and common knowledge with the strange atmosphere of Silent Hill by allowing Ike Isaacs to paint scenes from the town, and implicating Kenneth in a series of murders inspired by such painting. In doing this, it gave Samael the strength needed to cross between worlds and arrive within its human host. When the entity is successfully integrated into Connie Mills, Samael begins to roam, consuming the souls of those unfortunate enough to cross her path. Her goal is the consumption of Christabella LaRoache, to enhance her strength. As told by Lenora, it was Kenneth's destiny to kill Connie and complete Samael's birth into the mortal realm. However, by killing the host body with the love he once felt for her, reality is torn asunder and those involved with the struggles in Silent Hill are placed into the lives they were meant for. Trivia *Samael's appearances are based on the Incubus of Silent Hill and the portraits of the God seen throughout the course of Silent Hill 3. *A portrait entitled "The Demon Samael" may be seen in the Centennial Building in Silent Hill: Downpour. *On gender: During Samael's first appearance in Hunger, it is referred to as a he. However, during Samael's first physical appearance, in Dead/Alive, it is referred to as she. It is for this reason that this article uses female pronouns when referring to Samael. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Tyrants Category:Female Category:Genderless Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Silent Hill Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Possessor Category:Magic Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Pure Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Forms Category:Paranormal Category:Parasite Category:Big Bads Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Immortals Category:Omniscient Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Dark Messiah Category:Force of Nature Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Satanism